


The thing about depression

by WolfKomoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: A personal account of what depression feels like.





	

The thing about depression is, you wake up one day with this voice in your head telling you you’re worthless, and you believe it, because you can’t find any evidence that contradicts what that voice is telling you.

You know you shouldn’t listen to the voice, but bad things have always happened to you, so the voice had to be right, didn’t it?

The thing about depression is, you wake up one day with this big hole in your heart.

The thing about depression is, you wake up one day, and you realize that you can’t feel any emotions.

You spend years wondering what it’s like to feel emotions, because you can’t remember what it’s like to have emotions.

The thing about depression is, you force yourself to eat, because the thought of food makes you sick.

The thing about depression is, you feel dead inside, while everyone else is living.

Faking a smile becomes routine for you, because any time someone asks you what’s wrong, you don’t have an answer because you don’t know what’s wrong either.

The things you used to enjoy makes you disinterested, and you’re frustrated.

You start sleeping more than you ever have, because your dreams are the only place that you feel happy.

Eventually you decide that you’ve had enough, and you start researching your symptoms.

You tried to reach out to someone, but they told you that nothing was wrong with you.

So, you feel hurt, and your trust in them is broken.

Eventually you find a name for what’s wrong with you: depression.

You feel a sense of relief now that you have a name for your problems, and that makes you want to say “Hey I’m depressed”, but then you remember that the person had hurt you, and so you decide to handle it on your own.

You spend years trying to break through this depression, and you start to wonder if it will ever go away.

Eventually though, it does go away, but you know that at any second it could come back, so you try to do everything you can to avoid it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
